clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/9
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. If you wish to speak to me, click that "LEAVE MESSAGE" button up there... PLEASE. Or click this. * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 * Archive 4 * Archive 5 * Archive 6 ---- WARNING: Due to unforseen circumstances, I can have NO SWEARING/VANDALISM/ANYTHING LIKE THAT on any of my pages. My parents forbid all things Walrus. No Walruses period. So many issues rise because of Walruses, and I may lose my job if my father reads Walrus stuff. Take it to someone else, the MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If ANYTHING Walrus, or ANYTHING that contains swearing or vandalism appears on my page and my father sees it, I MAY LOSE MY JOB FOREVER!! My father means business. For the sake of my job and existence on the Wikia Corporation, DO NOT POST ANY WALRUS WARNINGS OR ANYTHING WALRUS BASED OF ANY SORT, NO MATTER HOW BAD! Take it to someone like Triskelle or Bugzy, etc., someone who is NOT me. The MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If you respect me and my job, please don't inform me of ANY swearing or Walruses or Vandals, lest my father see bad things and make me quit my job. Yes. Don't question it, please do it. That includes no information on my DOXing or Walrus threats. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ---- Killing my character TS, I'm killing off Kwiksilver in the future. That way, he can participate in other events before that. You see, he returns as a ghost afer McFlapp's botched attempt to resurrect him. I'll explain. After Kwiksilver's memorial service, Mayor McFlapp has this great idea that he can resurrect Kwiksilver by creating a new article called Kwiksiver. He does so, and a huge tremor happens. The organ goes into a low-power mode, then a chick appears next to it. There is another tremor and a ghostly Kwiksilver appears. He expains to McFlapp that the tern has created a copy of Kwiksilver's mind. The chick is Kwiksilver, but he will be a completely different person. Kwiksilver's ghost explains that he can communiacte with everybody, but they cannot resurrect him. The first thing I did when I created Kwiksilver was make him a time traveler. This is so that he could partcipte in any event, at any time, in any place. Even when he's dead, he'll still be there. This may be confusing to you, but in my mind it makes sense. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 02:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) That's Death Talk Page Hi. Can you look at the That's Death! Talk page? People have questions. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 04:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) LOL LOL ROTFL i just found out Mr Bean has an OFFICIAL OFFICIAL YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!!! -- 07:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey TurtleShroom... what's up????? Sk8rbluscat's up!!!! LOL --''Sk8rbluscat 2 TALK'' 15:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Umm..... It's stated that MOAR KRABS is already the SPC's treasurer, so the 2008 Treasurer Elections hsa some major errors. Could we add a plot twist at the end and MOAR KRABS becomes treasurer?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 01:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 02:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Emoguin/Gothguin Why did you change Emoguin to Gothguin before I could make the page? Goths and Emos are too different things, and I am an emo...really, I am. And I just thought my penguin can be one too. If you see anything wrong with Emoguin, then you can change it. And another thing, I put the Under Construction template there for a reason. I was going to do everything you did in the way I'' needed it! -iPeng Hi I made a forum for a new role-play. 'Click Here, please' I am da bomb! 02:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ANSWERS Presenting... TEH ANSWERS!!! 1. I forgot. You can edit it to make his speech bad english if you like. 2. Yes, it is from Bowser's inside story. 3. Gratz to Explorer for answering this question. But my original reason was because Bowser's immunity would be diffrent from me and you. 4. A robotizizer is a device from the sonic archie comics that fuses victims with metallic parts, turning them into robots under the control of Dr. Robotnik. While the victim is still aware of they're surroundings, they no longer have control of their actions. De-robitizers can be used to revert victims to normal, but the robotizizer used on Sonic was a new model that the bureau has no special de-robotizier for. 5. Of course, he might end up as the fourth member of teh 1337 warriors as a replacemnet for that silly nurse who was kicked out. 6. While I'll disallow anyone except me to add new chapters, I will allow anyone to edit the chapters once they're uploaded Iditarod Trail Parody -- I NEED HELP! The title says it all. I need help with that parody, and fast. The biggest obstacle -- parodying the names. After that, it'll be pretty easy to write the article. Here's a list of ALL the names I need to parody. Basic Stuff * Iditarod Trail -- I REALLY need help on this one. How do you parody a name like "Iditarod"? * Moose -- What's a good Antarctic creature we could use to replace moose? Stations * Anchorage -- I've already decided to use South Pole City to replace this. * Eagle River -- I could either go for a direct parody (Skua Stream), or I could reuse one of South Pole City's two suburbs, Whiteout and Blizzardville. Could you recommend one to me? * Willow -- We could go for the pine excuse, but I don't think "Pine" would cut it. ---- This is where it gets tough. I'm pretty sure many of these stations have Native American names, so those will be hard to parody. Or, we could just try using Penguinian words. * Yentna Station -- O_O * Skwentna -- O___O * Finger Lake -- Flipper Tarn? (A tarn is a lake formed when glaciers excavate a hole in the ground that fills up with water.) * Rainy Pass -- Snowy Bwlch? (Bwlch, pronounced "boolch", is Welsh for mountain pass, according to Wikipedia. I chose it 'cause no one can pronounce it! Just think of the running gags!) * Rohn -- Hmm... * Nikolai -- Hmm... * McGrath -- Hmm... * Takotna -- Hmm... * Ophir -- At this point, the trail splits up into a northern route and a southern route. In the parodee (the actual race), the nothern route is used in even years and the southern route is used in odd years. Nothern Route * Cripple -- We just need to name a disability. * Ruby -- We just need to name a precious stone/gem. * Galena -- Hmm... * Nulato -- Gelato? Have you had one of those before? They're like ice cream. Southern Route * Iditarod -- This is just the name of the entire trail used over again. * Shageluk -- I have no clue, but it has something to do with luck... * Anvik -- Anvil? * Grayling -- Sounds fishy to me. * Eagle Island -- Tern Islet. Stations (cont.) * Kaltag -- At this point, the northern and southern routes converge. * Unalakleet -- According to Wikipedia, the town's name means "place where the east wind blows". We could translate that into Penguinian (aka Norwegian). * Shaktoolik -- O__O * Koyuk -- ... * Elim -- Ditto. * Golivin -- I dunno. * White Mountain -- Zero Peak? After absolute zero. * Safety -- Shelter, Refuge, etc. * Nome -- We could use a Nome parody in future stories. Please reply soon! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 23:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- Okay, thanks for helping. Here is my final (or second-to-final, I might have an epiphany sooner or later) layout of the Itinerod (I guess we'll have to leave out an explanation for the naming) Track, passing from South Pole City, Eastshield, to Seruma, Trans-Antarctica. Itinerod funding courtesy of Eastshield, Trans-Antarctica, and West Pengolia. * Seruma, TA -- This is the starting point of the track. Seruma is a cozy little mining town in the middle of Trans-Antarctica, somewhat east of Hackzon Valley (that's to the left of it on the map) and a bit south, too. * Haven, TA -- Further south and a bit west of Seruma, Haven, as it's name suggests, is a prosperous city that makes its money by farming. The actual tracks run a little bit outside of the city, atop a hill overlooking northwestern Haven. * Zero Peak -- A large mountain jutting out of the Trans-Antarctic range. The tracks spiral up the mountain, from the base to the Harkinian Notch, a small pass between Zero Peak and Goku Peak. * Goku Peak -- Another, even taller mountain connected to Zero Peak via the Harkinian Notch. The mountain's height is exactly 9,001 feet. The tracks traverse across the Harkinian Notch, circle the rim of the Whoop Cwm, and exit the mountain via a small groove in the mountain's southern face that leads to Elinz Plateau. * Elinz Plateau -- An elongated, elevated plain that stretches from Goku Peak to the outpost of Steddersørblåser, where the track runs over bumpy terrain and eventually starts ascending several more again. * Ohyuck Depot -- A small depot in the middle of a field of Fat Weeds. The depot also has a McDoodle's next to it. * Toolik Shack -- A cheap motel in the middle of Nowhere Pass. Blizzards often blow through, burying the shack in snow. * Steddersørblåser (place where the south wind blows in Penguinian) -- A small High Penguin mine, owned by Freezeland. The mine is located on a cliffside on the northern face of yet another mountain. * Mergelin, TA -- A large, domed city in the middle of a large area of plain. The tracks split up at Mergelin Junction, just outside of the city's large dome. ---- '''WESTERN ROUTE * Gelato, TA -- A domed suburb of Mergelin, famous for its yummy frozen gelatos. * Breezena, ES -- Another domed suburb of Mergelin, and the first Eastshieldian town the western route passes through. * Topaz Mine -- A Mergelin-owned mega-mine, famous for its brilliant topazes. The track passes over a parody of the Yukon River. * Shatter Valley -- A plain south of Mergelin and its suburbs, famous for its numerous train wrecks. The reason for this is that the tracks twist and bend, tying knots and doing loop-de-loops, which is the only way to traverse the crazy hills, arches, and knolls inside the valley. Also, the low temperatures here cause thick frost layers to form on the tracks, requiring trains to hit the brakes when they arrive at this point in the Itinerod Tracks. ---- EASTERN ROUTE * Tern Islet, ES -- A small town in the middle of a small island in the middle of the Yukon River parody, which is usually frozen. The tracks cross a bridge to get to and from Tern Islet. Apparently the builders didn't want to take chances with thin ice. * Flufflin Plain -- A long plain that the tracks cross before heading on to Anvil Peak. The tracks are very straight and there is little risk of accidents happening, so most of the penguins operating the train take a nap at this point. * Anvil Peak -- A high mountain named for the famous Anvil Cliff, a rock formation that juts out of the western face and looks remarkably like an anvil. The tracks go across Anvil Cliff while circumnavigating the mountain. * Barkjon Pass -- A small pass going off Anvil Peak. Named after famed explorer Barkjon. * Itinerod, ES -- A small town famous for its maps. Half of the populace are cartographers. The town is located just off the eastern face of Anvil Peak. ---- * Opah, ES -- The western and eastern routes converge at this small mining town known for its gold. * Takota Inn -- A motel in the middle of Nowhere Plateau, a small plain rich with oil. * McWrath Cirque -- A cirque on the southern side of Nichole Peak. Many skuas nest here. * Nichole Crossings -- A small refueling station at the southern base of Nichole Peak. * TEH OH NOEZ SCAR -- A stretch of badland created during Khanzem, when wildfires due to industrial pollution destroyed this once-beuatiful taiga, creating a maze of rugged cliffs, black petrified wood, and ash pits. Earthquakes and landslides are common here. * Ronald Junction -- Another refueling station in the middle of a small plain, directly after the OH NOEZ SCAR. * HappyFace Creek Cliffs -- Part of the final stretch of mountain range in the Itinerod, this set of creekside cliffs, located in the middle of a set of mountains jutting out into Eastshield, are named for Happyface141, the famous governor of the Happyface State. However, the cliffs are ridiculously steep and require careful navigating, and, of course, really good brakes. One wrong slip, and your train could be wrecked. * Snowy Bwlch (pronounced Snowy Boolch) -- After careening down a steep but perfectly safe cliff, the track arrives at this small mountain pass, the gateway to Snowy Peak, the final mountain left in the Itinerod. * Flipper Tarn -- This small tarn, carved out of the southern face of Snowy Peak by a glacier, is a small resting spot for trains before they head down the mountain and onto the plains of Polar County, the county containing South Pole City and its suburbs. * Squetna, ES -- A small town located in Polar County. The track between Squetna and Yeti Junction are packed with Moo Penguins, and trains constantly have to stop to allow the shapeshifting cows to clear the tracks. * Yeti Junction -- The tracks head down from this junction into the beginnings of Howler Canyon, where South Pole City's two suburbs, Whiteout and Blizzardville are located. * Conifer, ES -- A medium-sized city at the rim of Howler Canyon. * Whiteout, ES -- After zigzagging down a pass, the tracks enter Howler Canyon, passing through Whiteout, a suburb of South Pole City. * South Pole City, ES -- After heading out of Whiteout, the tracks then turn south and begin heading out of Howler Canyon, back onto the plains, and up the foothills of Polar County until they reach South Pole City, their final destination. WHEW! THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:14, September 19, 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I disliked the over-usage of Barkjon's name (why not parody the checkpoints names themselves?), so I cut it down to a replacement of Shageluk. Also, I DID include Ronald, although as Ronald Junction. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi TS. this is a fellow Christian,Mech Rider.I would like to be put in at least one story.Basically,Mech Rider is a penguin who rides in a giant battle machine called a mech.They are giant robots with a humanlike structure.For an example,check my user page.One rule though,NO DEATH.Simply because,1.)I don't want him to die. 2.)The only possible way for him to die is explosions,which is against the That's Death Code.I hope you can fit me in a story.Mech Rider OUT!!! --EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 18:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You're invited! If you can, please come to my B-Day on CP. If you can come please sign here if you can come. All the info to when it will be happening is on the page aswell. --Speeddasher Dorkugese Drawing Please! TurtleShroom, I don't know if you check out new articles, but I need you to draw a picture of Gaseef Eal Gincari. You see, he's a Dorkugese (though it is weird for a UnitedTerrain penguin to be Dorkugese, I wanted to make it funny.) He is a parody of Asif Ali Zardari, so if you could draw something like Zardari looks like, but a little bit fatter & a big, fat curly moustache. That is all. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and if you don't mind, I'll need one in his politician uniform. Dressed like a soldier, a few medals attached & boots. Thanks! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG KWIK HAS CONSPIRACY THEORY! You know the "T" of your signature? Well, I was looking up newspapers when I saw that the "T" of The Sydney Morning Herald it looked exactly the same. This poses a lot of questions: * Do you work at the Sydney Morning Herald? * Why are you interested in this Wiki? * Why is an employee of the Sydney Morning Herald obsessed with turtles and mushrooms? * How are you maintaining such a good cover? * Why does the Herald have secret employees? I expect the answers to be on my talk page in the morning. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 07:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) This is a joke. I know you don't really work for the Herald, but it was a funny coincidence about your signiature. Just play along, pretend you work for the Herald. NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Oh well. Funny, innit?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Bleh I've quit. You can all have my words and pages. Bye. -iPeng RE: Image Request Dude, it's awesome! Thanks a bunch! It looks like you put in a lot of effort & hard in it too! Thanks again! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) MobileShroom I am sorry. MoblieShroom is not allowed to steal my car companies for the following reasons: *My car companies are from a different country *My country uses a different currency *Mobile shroom is a bad driver -He has been arrested, went to trial, and been sentenced to jail. You can't release him until his time is up: He must stay in jail for 4 Months starting September 24, 2009. So on January 24, 2010, he may be released and be set free. I gave someone else the Car Czar title. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 02:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) PS: I ' Do not have an ego, If i would, I would not make any cities. I am generous to my people and to others. You over exaggerated about me having a huge castle. It is small, in a way. You do not like me, I know it. Plus, there is really no need to have flaws because this is CP! it is pointless to add flaws, I never said that I am perfect. please do not confuse my character with the user.' RE: Darkness It is an alternate timeline I assume, which gets corrected later on in the story. However, I had an idea for the future. Antarctica, in the year 2500, is a barren wasteland. The majority of Antarctican citizens live only in South Pole City, which is becoming very crowded and polluted. However, I was thinking of a story where characters from the past(e.g Tails, Speed, Shroomsky, Tidal, etc.) fight an evil dictator (possible Mabel relative?) and bring peace again to the land. A shy descendant of G invents the Un-Pollution Machine, which restores Antarctica to it's former beauty. A new age of technology is born, and from this age spouts the Lithium Improbability Drive, the Randomizer, Time Machines for the public, The Bureau of Entropy disbanded! By the year 3000, all of Antarctica is restored, except a small area of Freezeland. I was also thinking of a paradox where the LID creates it's own existence. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 09:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey T-shroom I'm going to put Category:Character Users on a bunch of articles, including you. Speeddasher said it was a good idea. I would apreciate it if you helped. Ps. Character users are characters that users have named after themselves, like Ninjinian and Triskelle etc. Citcxirtcem 21:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC)